


Cinnamon Kisses

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Vanessa would get the hang of the baking thing one day.





	Cinnamon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Ferb stared at the cookie with the same weariness one would give a bomb.

"Just try it. I promise I followed the recipe this time."

His eyes flicked up to Vanessa's smiling face before he hesitatingly brought it to his mouth. Honestly, the things he did for love.

He bit into it. The texture seemed okay. Not burnt like the last batch or raw like, well, the last batch before she put them back in the oven. Then the taste hit him.

Ferb gagged, covering his mouth.

"It can't be that bad."

He shook his head. "How much-" He broke off, coughing. "How much cinnamon did you use?"

"Two tablespoons, like the recipe said." She shrugged, glaring at the tray like it was somehow their fault the cinnamon ratio was off.

After setting down the rest of the spice-nightmare, Ferb walked over to the cabinets to grab a glass. "Are you sure it wasn't teaspoons?"

"No," she picked up the recipe card, "I'm telling you it was-"

While filling the glass with water, he glanced at her. "Vanessa?"

Her shoulders slumped. "How it is that everyone in my family is a better cook than me?" She threw down the card. "Even Norm! And he thinks eggs are meant to be crunchy."

Having been talked into eating eggs cook by Norm in the past, Ferb knew the robot had somehow discovered a way to make it not completely horrible, as improbable as that idea was. But saying that would be romantic suicide.

Ferb took a drink before replying, because he really did need to wash down that cookie with something, not because he was stalling, "You're improving."

"I know." She groaned. "But I didn't think cooking was this hard."

It was technically only baking she had trouble with, but Ferb didn't correct her. "Well, I'll have to come over more often to teach you then."

He set down the glass on the counter. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Vanessa leaned into him. Dipping his head, he placed a kiss on her cheek, then her lips when she pulled back enough for him to reach them. Placing a hand on the back of his head, she guided him down for another kiss.

She laughed lightly when they pulled a part. "I can taste the cinnamon."


End file.
